


Live Your Dreams

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, I don't know how to tag this..., M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Telepathy, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Teasing Nines at work is Connor's favourite pastime.Kinktober Days 22 and 23Chapter 1 - TelepathyChapter 2 - Collaring





	1. Day 22 - Telepathy

_Sit down._

Nines dropped back into his seat, trying to ignore the weird look Gavin was giving him across the desk. He tried to shoot a glare towards Connor, but the other android wasn't even looking in his direction, absorbed in a conversation with Tina. Still, even while they were occupied, their voice echoed through his head.

_Poor thing, was that too much for you? I can stop if you can't handle any more, but I so would love to keep going._

It had started thirty-two minutes before, when Connor had taken advantage of the slow day to tease Nines. First with words, then projections of their memories, images of himself on his knees, laid on his back, even one from when he'd been suspended in the air with red rope, which he'd never seen from the other side before, and finally, with a visual fantasy of their plans for him that evening… which had lingered on a collar around his neck that he had definitely never seen before.

That's what had him bolting up from his chair, hoping to get away to someplace private where the thoughts Connor was sending could be put to good use. He had to hold back a whine when he was ordered back to his seat, and not long after he'd sent a message indicating his agreement to continue, if reluctantly, he was entrenched in another of his partner's fantasies.


	2. Day 23 - Collaring

Connor kept a hand on Nines' thigh as they drove home, kneading into it just shy of where he wanted contact. Teasing their pet at work was perhaps a little mean, but the desperate looks Nines gave them every time their pinky strayed to brush against his cock made it worth any complaints they may receive later.

Nines was practically out the door before the car had even stopped when they pull into their driveway, rushing to get inside. Connor followed along at a leisurely pace, taking their time despite their boyfriend’s whines that they hurry up.

As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, their pouting partner found himself being marched down the hall, a tight hand around the back of his neck to lead him. They marched him to the bedroom, heedless of his trouble in keeping up as he was forced to walk slightly hunched over due to their difference in height.

He was released in the middle of the room, there being plenty of open space as neither had ever felt any need to decorate much. The closet held their sparse collection of clothing, and other than the bed, the rest of the room could be used for their games whenever the mood struck them.

A snap of the fingers and a pointed look was all it took to have Nines dropping to his knees. His hands came together behind his back, a pose he had assumed many times during their relationship.

His eyes stayed rooted to the ground as he listened to Connor leave to rummage through the closet, then walk back to stand in front of him. Their hand came to his cheek, gently guiding him to look up. In their other hand they held a familiar collar, the same soft baby blue he had seen in their fantasy that morning.

Connor smiled lightly at seeing his attention on the collar, bringing the hand up to hold it out, dangling by two fingers. A metal tag softly clinked as it hung from them. “Do you like my gift, Nines? I thought it suited you.”

He nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling in excitement. “Yes, sir.”

They brought it closer to him, shaking it slightly to indicate the tag. “Read it for me.”

Despite the movement, Nines was easily able to focus on the engravement. He blushed blue and his LED flared yellow as he read the words aloud. “Bitch. Property of 51.”

“Very good,” Connor praised. “Would you like to be my bitch, Nines?”

Nines’ gaze fell as he mumbled a response, flushed with embarrassment, only to have his head be forcefully pulled back by a hand in his hair.

“I didn’t hear that, dear. Speak up.”

He gulped at the stern look Connor was giving him, knowing they were being nice and that he normally would have been scolded at best for that. Taking a moment to collect himself, he raised his voice, speaking as clearly as he could despite the nervous waver to his words. “Yes, sir, please… Please make me your bitch.”

“Good boy.”

Connor lowered themself to one knee, a finger tapping at Nines’ chin. “Head up,” they ordered, and he obeyed, tilting his head back. There was a noise as Connor dealt swiftly with the collar’s buckle before it was being wrapped around his neck, tightened until it was just this side of uncomfortable.

They leaned back, admiring their work, before asking him how he felt.

The material of the collar was soft against his sensors, and the tightness only made him feel secure. The tag felt cold against his throat, a reminder of the message it would tell to anyone who cared to examine it, making him shiver with delight at the thought, although it would probably never happen; this part of their relationship was private, something shared only between them when so many other aspects of their lives were on display due to Connor’s popularity as a lead participant in the revolution.

Rather than respond to the question, Nines leaned forward, catching a quick kiss from his unsuspecting partner’s lips. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll add more to this particular fic this month, so for now this is it! Hope it was good, and sorry that it didn't get smutty.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be posted tomorrow! Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed ^-^
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
